Spirited Away: Returning
by Vahkhiin
Summary: THis is set about 12 years into the future..Chihiro wonders if Kohaku still remembers her, if he knows that she loves him? They are both suffering with the memory of each other. KOHAKUCHIHIRO
1. Kohaku

Part one of It's never too late 

**Kohaku's POV..**

The sunset is beautiful, I just wish Chihiro that you could be here with me in my arms Chihiro where ever you are.

The horizon that I see every sunset is so beautiful, if only you could be here to see it.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you **_

_**Cause I know that you feel me some how **_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want go home right now**_

It's been 10 years Chihiro, 10 years, 3 months, 1 day. I miss you Chihiro a lot. I can't stop thinking about you.

I've tried everything I can to get to you Chihiro, but my plans always fail. I either end up getting hurt or just 1 meter away from the tunnel and I'm back here. I've tried everything, potions to asking the gods to let me through, I even tried doing deals with them, one that they take my life, but spare me a minute to see you before they do. But Zeniba always bursts in and stops us from making the deal.

The grass patch here is a bit yellowish, I think it's because I stand here every sunset.

Zeniba, Yubaba, the others they all say that you will return one day. That's the only way we will ever see each other again.

This is all up to you Chihiro, all you need to do is walk through the tunnel.

_**All I can taste is this moment **_

_**All I can breath is your life **_

_**Sooner or later it's over **_

**_I just don't want to miss you tonight_ **

"_Do you still remember me Kohaku," there you are again Chihiro at my river in the real world. _

"Chihiro," I call out. I hear everything my river hears.

I can hear you Chihiro.

"I do remember you Chihiro, everyday, " I say, hoping that my message got to her. I know it wont, it never does. She asks my river the same thing every other day.

_**And I don't want the world to see me **_

_**Cause I don't' thin they understand **_

_**When everything's made to be broken **_

**_I just want you to know who I am_ **

Maybe if I wrote a letter and dropped it in the river it would lead to Chihiro.

"_Kohaku I miss you," I hear again, followed by sobs. _

"Don't cry Chihiro," I say to the wind.

The tears in my eyes are building up, slowly one by one, the tears fall, I look around to make sure no one is there.

I can't hold my emotions when it comes to Chihiro. Everytime I hear her cry, it just burns up my heart to know that she is in great need for comfort and I'm stuck here unable to give it to her.

It's hard to explain to anyone how I feel, they wouldn't understand.

It's very hard for a boy to be in love with a girl that is in a different world but I know one day, we will see each other again, and fulfil our promise to each other.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain coming **_

_**All the moments the truth in your lies **_

_**When everything feels like the movies **_

**_Yea you bleed just to know you're alive_**

"Kohaku," A soft voice said.

I turn away, the tears still in my eyes. I couldn't let Yubaba see me like this, it would be a disgrace.

"Please Yubaba, just let me be out here for a little while longer," I confidently say.

I know she caught a glimpse of me crying. She wasn't supposed to see me cry.

She sighs and walks back to the bathhouse.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken **_

**_I just want you to know who I am_ **

Yubaba has been really nice, ever since she started talking to her sister again. They patched up their differences and became sisters again.

She turned out to really nice, her personality changed totally. From the money wanting Yubaba to the nice, sweet, kind Yubaba.

"_Where ever you are Kohaku, I love you, Please keep your promise, the very little memory of you is eating me away, For all I know you're there in the Spirit world, with a wife happily married and here I am crying for you," Chihiro whispers again to my river. _

I shake my head. "I love you too Chihiro, I will never be with any one else than you, that place in my heart will forever be reserved for you," I say.

I sigh, and turn around. I wipe the tears away. And walk back to the bath house.

_**And I don't want the world to see me **_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

I just want to you to know who I am 

As I walk into the bath house all the spirits turn and look at me, knowing how I felt.

But they will never truly feel the true feelings that I feel, because they are not the ones going through this situation, it is me.

I look at the ground as I walk to find Rin.

It so happened that she was standing right there infront of me.

"We all know how you feel Kohaku," She says and gives me a smile.

I smile back at her and walk off. I sat on the first step of stairs. I flicked my finger and a piece of paper and pen flew to me.

I wrote down.

_Chihiro,_

_I always hear you, when you're at my river in the real world, some how it's a channel to me. I hear everything it hears. I was actually shocked to her your voice. _

_You always ask the same question. I would never forget you never doubt on that, our love is a memory that will never be forgotten, never be forgotten by either of us. _

_Love is a emotion that isn't easily forgotten, it is a power of it's own, that is engraved in each heart, with it's only goal to find it's other exact match. Pure Love will never separate us, even through two complete different worlds. I miss you a lot Chihiro.. I hope that when you get this, it will help change your mind in what you think of me, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. You will forever be in my heart_

_I love you so much Chihiro. I hope we see each other again one day and if we do, we will once again be Lord and Lady like what has been written down already. _

_Yours forever Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi_

I smile. "I hope you get this Chihiro," I say.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

**_I just want you to know who I am_ **

I walked to the front door. Many of the workers staring at me knowing where I was going.

I didn't glare at them, just a smile and continued walking.

CRASH

The front door to the bathhouse has just been broken down by a dark looking spirit.

I have to do what is right and protect the workers.

I raised my hand and sent glow balls at the dark spirit.

A dark glow came flying my way. It hits me.

Darkness clouding my eyes.

I'm falling, falling in to deep sleep.

"Chihiro," the last words come out almost as a whisper.

I held the letter tighter.

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

**_I just want you to know who I am _**

**_I just want you to know who I am_ **

_End of chapter 1…What do you think? _


	2. Chihiro

**Just a little note from the Author **

**Thanks to all who reviewed to my story...**

Shutsumon - To your question...Yes..The river has been restored thanks to Chihiro. She managed to restore the river with many battles with the environmentalist and also the government..It's in this story..u'll see..also thanks for reviewing... :)

LadyRainStarDragon - Thanks, you're acctually my first reviewer to my stories..I think..Thanks.. :)..

* * *

_**Chihiro's POV**_

I've waited 10 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 7 hours.. Love made me keep time of how long we've been apart.

This is it, the day that I will no longer keep track of the time we've been apart. I'm sorry Kohaku, this memory of you, it's eating me away. I can't stop thinking of you, about us. Don't you love me, like I love you.

10 years, not a sign from you, not even in a dream. I thought that maybe you would show up in one of my dreams, but no.

I restored your river for you Kohaku...The least you could have done is thank me for doing that..I did alot to restore this river..I had debates, court cases. I did everything in my power to do it and there you are, but still no sign from you.

"I restored your river Kohaku," I whisper into the night.

I didn't even realise the tears that were falling from my eyes.

I sat on a big boulder, staring into the Kohaku River.

"Where are you Kohaku," I whisper.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, don't you see I love you, I need too see you, I need to know if you still remember me," the last few words turned into a whisper _still remember me…_

"For all I know, you're in the Spirit world, happily married to some women, and I'm here crying my eyes out for you," I whisper again.

The thought of Kohaku being Happily married totally squashed my heart up, totally burned it into little bit of Ashes.

More Tears started to build up, just one thought of Kohaku triggers all my emotional feelings.

A breeze howls in the night, causing my hair to fly. But luckily it's held up by my pony tail holder. The same band that Zeniba and No Face made for me. I still wear it, even until this day. I've never really changed bands.

It was the reason why I remember the whole Spirit world so clearly.

"Why do you hurt me so much Kohaku, even though you've done nothing, why do I always feel as though as if you've forgotten about me, why do you make my heart feel like half of it is not there," I yell into the night.

My tears spill out, more and more.

I wipe them away with my sleve.

I closed my eyes and just feel the wind. Hoping that when I open them Kohaku would be standing right there infront of me.

I felt something on my lap. I opened my eyes to see a piece of paper.

On it was written.

_Chihiro, _

_Kohaku is in a deep sleep, cased by a evil wizard, the only way to wake him is you. You are the only one that can save us now. Please Chihiro come back to the Spirit World. _

_Yubaba_

_p.s. When you see the beetles flying from the grass, look up at the sky a arrow made by clouds you will find, go in it's direction, you will find us…_

"What," I say. I read it over and over again, making sure what I was reading was true.

No Kohaku he can't be hurt. Tears are again forming in my eyes.

"Get a grip of yourself Chihiro, your friends are in danger they need your help," I Say to myself holding back the tears. I whispered those last words softly "_Especially Kohaku_,"

I stood up and ran, holding up my torchlight, shining the way to the tunnel I once walked through 10 years ago.

Running, running through the dark forest.

Aware of its scariness, but knowing that someone was looking out for me calmed me down. I knew that whatever situation Kohaku was in he would always watch out for me. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi.

I kept running until I reached the scary statue.

"Ah," I let out, as the statue shocked me.

I shake my head trying to get the scary image out of my mind. I walk to the tunnel.

"Breath Chihiro, nothing is going to happen to you, just walk through, when you see the beetles, look up at the sky, see the arrow and go in it's direction," I say confidently to my self.

I folded the paper and shoved it into my pocket.

"Okay," I whisper before I shine the light to the tunnel. I walk slowly.

The crisps of each footsteps, the dried up leaves crunching beneath my shoes.

The cob webs at the roof of the tunnel.

As I walk out of the tunnel. I feel as though as if..

"I'm home," I whisper..

I walk slowly in the night. My torch still lighting up my path. I walk along the green grass. The water that separates the tunnel and the spirit world. I slowly cross it to the other side.

I turn off my torch. The side lamps bright up my way. I walk slowly, then I stopped.

The Bathhouse.

It was so different, it wasn't brightly lighted. Some lights were broken, some faulty.

I stared in shock.

"what happened," I whisper.

Some parts of the wall, were broken off. Some had cracks that ran through from bottom to top. The front door was badly damaged and there were no workers crossing that bridge.

At the side of my eye I spotted a group of beetles flying off. I look up in the sky.

There was a very faint arrow pointing to the east. I turn to my right and start walking.

Walking, walking. I stopped at a tree, I stared at the berry, then suddenly memories start showing up in my head.

"Here eat this," 

"_What is it," _

"_It's a berry, if you don't want to dissapear I suggest you eat it," _

I pluck a berry from the tree and plopped it into my mouth.

I cringe up my face I still remember the sourness it tasted.

But I had to eat it, or I could just dissapear.

I continue my walk, in the distance I spotted a house with little lights on.

"It's Chihiro," I looked around too see who called my name. I saw a couple of fire flies hovering above my head.

"We will light up the way for you Lady Chihiro," they said.

Lady Chihiro, why did they just call me Lady Chihiro. Nevermind, about that.

I smile. How the hell can these fire flies speak. OH I forgot this is the spirit world, strange things happen here..

The fire flies hover around me, giving me the light that lite up the path.

Soon I reached the house.

Eager as I have ever been. I knocked the door, smiling. Hoping that behind it stood Zeniba or heck even Yubaba.

The fire flies flew away. I smile and wave to them.

The door opens.

_**What do you think ? A good start? Review please and let me know what you think… **_


	3. A spirits safe house

_**Chihiro's POV**_

**_Thanks to all who reviewed...especially _**

**_Chelsea - Here I've updated it now...Merry Christmas_**

**_weiwei159 - Thanks.....Here's the next chapter !! Merry Christmas _**

**_Wyldcat - I know...I over read it myself...sorry....I promise it won't be abstract anymore...The story line will be flowing clear starting from this chapter...Merry Christmas _**

**_Merry Christmas to all who are reading my story...hav a great new year and have a Merry Christmas.._**

**__**

"Chihiro," Yubaba said, she blinked the tears from her eyes.

"Yubaba," I said, you know if you carefully look at Zeniba and Yubaba, you could distinguish their differences.

"You received the letter I presume," she said taking me in her arms, giving me the biggest hug ever.

I smile. I never knew Yubaba would be so nice to me.

She stepped back, and looked at me bottom to top.

"My my you have grown child, into a beautiful young lady, if Kohaku ever wakes he will be so delighted to see you," Yubaba said.

There one mention of that name my whole emotional feelings just break open, the tears build up in my eyes.

"Kohaku," I choke out trying to hold back tears.

Yubaba frowned. "I assume you've seen what happened to my bath house," She asks.

I nod.

She motions me to sit down on the chair.

I sit down, catching a glance at the things in her house. From the dinning table where I sat, there was a long path, which held many doors on each side. Rooms I think.

Come to think of it, I don't think just Yubaba stays here.

"2 weeks ago, life was normal, just usual I was walking around my bath house, just watching my workers doing their work, the next thing I know, a dark black spirit bursts through the front door, and here is Kohaku blasting glow balls at it, next thing I knew, everyone was running everywhere, Kohaku was lying on the ground, the spirit had already gone upstairs to destroy more things, I took Kohaku and came here, Zeniba's house actually, when you left I started to talk to Zeniba again, and we put aside our anger to each other and became the best of friends again, she lives on the other side of this house," Yubaba Explained.

"What happened to Kohaku," I asked.

"He was shot by a sleeping spell, he has been sleeping for a week and 6 days now, we've been feeding him through magic, Kohaku and you Chihiro are our only hope and because he won't wake, both of you are not as powerful, so we were kind of hoping that maybe he would awake if you were here with him, that way we will have our lord and lady returned full of power as ever, so that they will defeat him, the dark spirit" Yubaba said.

"Me, 10 years not a word from him, and now you want me here to wait for him to awake and save the spirit world," I asked, standing up, anger rising from inside.

Wait did she just say lord and lady. Why the hell is everyone calling me Lady and Kohaku Lord.

"Chihiro you must understand, that poor boy missed you dearly, every day around sunset since you left, he would stand on the edge of the river looking at the tunnel hoping that you would walk through it, every sunset he stood there, waiting, he tried to cross the river, but every time he did, he came back to the bath house badly hurt, the water burns him, even though he is a river spirit, the water that runs between two worlds is poison to any who is spirit, the only way for a spirit to get though is the power of true love" Yubaba explains.

I sit back down, Kohaku misses me. He still remembers me.

"Kohaku," I whisper, the tears are soon falling from my eyes.

"I swear once when I approached him when he was standing there, I saw tears in his eyes, but he turned away before I could take a closer look, he cries for you Chihiro, everyday," Yubaba said, tears of her own were building up in her eyes feeling the sadness coming from Kohaku and Chihiro.

I could not hold them back any longer, the tears had to come out, I quickly wipe them away with my hand.

"I found this in Kohaku's hand, after he was shot with the sleeping spell," Yubaba said handing me a piece of paper.

It read.

_Chihiro,_

_I always hear you, when you're at my river in the real world, some how it's a channel to me. I hear everything it hears. I was actually shocked to her your voice. _

_You always ask the same question. I would never forget you never doubt on that, our love is a memory that will never be forgotten, never be forgotten by either of us. _

_Love is a emotion that isn't easily forgotten, it is a power of it's own, that is engraved in each heart, with it's only goal to find it's other exact match. Pure Love will never separate us, even through two complete different worlds. I miss you a lot Chihiro. I hope that when you get this, it will help change your mind in what you think of me, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. You will forever be in my heart_

_I love you so much Chihiro. I hope we see each other again one day and if we do, we will once again be Lord and Lady like what has been written down already. _

Yours forever Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi 

The tears were falling from my eyes. Again, lord and Lady, what the hell is going on.

"He was planing to drop it off the river hoping that it would get to you, like the way I posted the letter that got to you, he was about to do it that day, before he was attacked," Yubaba said.

"Where is he now," I asked, wiping the tears with my fingers.

"Follow me," she says.

I stood up and followed her closely.

We walked into the hallway with many doors. Each door had a name written on it. As I walked deeper I walked pass names such as Rin, Kamaji.

"Rin and Kamaji are here," I ask.

"Sleeping though, you will see them tomorrow morning, most of my workers are staying here," Yubaba answered.

Then we stopped at a door, on it read Lord Kohaku and Lady Chihiro.

"Uh, Yubaba may I ask why every thing that comes across me addresses me as Lady Chihiro, what does that mean," I ask.

"Chihiro, you fell in love with a river god, not just any river god, the Kohaku River God a very powerful river god, he is a river god that has a different power to all other river gods, he has the magic of a lord a king, before he was attacked he did great things, every worker in the bath house loves Kohaku for what he does for them, he is a true lord, he is a powerful dragon of his time, part of what makes him so kind is the love that you two share," Yubaba sighed and continued.

"he is also more powerful than any other dragons, spirits look up to him like a lord and naturally because you fell in love with him, the community of the spirit world look at you as their lady, every lord has to have a lady now," Yubaba said with a smile and a wink

I'm a Lady to the spiritworld. How can I be a Lady to this world I only just got here half an hour ago.

Yubaba sighs and opens the door. "This is where you will be sleeping my lady," she says.

I stepped in, "thank you Yubaba, but really you don't have to call me Lady" I say.

"child, it is my pleasure, I only call you lady because you are" Yubaba says and shuts the door.

I walk over to the bed, where Kohaku laid.

He wasn't that same 10 year boy. He had changed, he had become a young man at the age of 22.

He no longer had his same hair cut, his hair was now short and spiky. His features however were still the same.

He did not have a shirt on, you could clearly see a long scratch that ran from one side to the other on his chest.

He though had silver coloured pants on, no longer the blue one he used to wear 10 years ago.

The blankets were at his ankles.

I could feel the breeze come in, so I walked over and shut the windows.

I looked around, there was the only one bed in the room.

I guess I would have to sleep in it, it's not as though as if I'm sleeping with a complete stranger now is it. It's Kohaku, your future husband. I did not just say that right.

I shake my head again, trying to get that thought out of my mind.

I walk over to where Kohaku laid, and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm here now," I whisper to him, I'm trying so hard to fight the tears.

I took his hand in mine. I brushed his palm with my finger.

It's too late the tears have fallen.

"Damit Kohaku, I missed you so damn much," I say, between the tears.

"I love you, so very much Kohaku, please wake up for me," I say.

I wiped the tears away from my face, and stood up.

I walked over to the other side of the bed, my eyes locked on Kohaku.

I took off my coat and hung it on the chair. Good thing I wore my sweat pants and a shirt. I sat down on the bed, still staring at Kohaku.

The room, only lit up by one small light.

I laid down facing Kohaku, I smile. At last he's really here.

I could smell his scent. You could distinguish a kind of musky smell, kind of when it's about to rain, that kind of smell and I just love it. It just relaxes me.

I rested my hand on his chest, lightly not to hurt his scratch.

I stare up at his face, I swear his mouth moves into a small smile.

I smile too myself, this is the first time that I'm sleeping in a bed with a guy in it.

"Please wake up for me Kohaku, I love you," I say again, the last few words into a whisper _I love you…_

I closed my eyes, and went into deep sleep.

"_Chihiro, is that you," A tall young man asked. _

"_Kohaku," I ask. _

"_Chihiro ,it's really you, you have returned," he says as he takes me in his arms. _

"_Kohaku I…" _

"_I kept my promise," he says. _

_I smile. "It's really you," I say. _

"_I missed you," he said. _

"_Kohaku, before anything happens, I just want you to know that I love you," I blurt out. I did not just say that right, shit shit shit shit..what if he doesn't love me..Good going Chihiro. _

_Kohaku stares into my eyes. "I..I love you too," he returns. He loves me…He loves me.._

_His face then turns into a frown. "Chihiro, I don't' want to upset you but this is really a dream, the only reason that I am able to be in your dream is because you are sleeping right next to me, with a lovely arm drapped over my chest" Kohaku says with a cheeky smile. _

_I stared confused, and at the same time blushing at what he had just said, then it all runs in my mind Yubaba, the Bath house, the workers. _

"_I know I'm in a sleeping spell, the only way to break it is pure love, because you have returned I am already healing, it's only a matter of time before I awake," Kohaku says, smiling. _

_Tears of happiness filled my eyes. _

"_And I have to say, I actually quite enjoy you sleeping next to me, it just makes me feel so, so complete, I love you Chihiro, ever since we first met," Kohaku said. _

"_You're the first person that I've ever slept with in the same bed," I say again. _

_He smiles and rests his forehead against mine. _

_He bents down slowly, closing the space between our lips, and seals it with a kiss. _

_Suddenly he was fading away. _

"_Wake up, Chihiro, morning has arrived," Kohaku said. _

"_Will I see you again," I ask, reaching out to touch him. _

"_The next time you sleep, I promise," he says before he disappears away. _

_Darkness once again, filled my dream. _

_END OF DREAM_

The sun shown brightly towards my eyes as I open them. Morning already, I look up at Kohaku and smile.

Blushing, I actually slept through a night in a bed, together with Kohaku.

His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling.

I watch him some more.

His hand out of no where moves to his chest, resting on top of his stomach. I smile, he is already starting to move. That's a good sign right.

_**How do you think this story is going?? By the way..this story is written in Chihiro's POV…just thought I'd let you know..hehehe…K enjoy..I stayed up till 12am doing this story..so you better enjoy it…**_

_**TBC..**_


	4. Lord Kohaku and Lady Chihiro

_**Chihiro's POV**_

The moment I saw Kohaku's hand moving, I sat up, surprised.

I stood up quickly, I had to get someone, to let them know. Preferably Yubaba or Zeniba.

The morning was cold, I covered Kohaku with the blankets. I opened the cuboard looking for clothes. All I found was clothes for Kohaku.

I smiled, glanced at Kohaku and back at the clothes.

I took one of Kohaku's sweaters and wore it along with a pair of his pants.

I walked out of the room. Many of the doors were still shut.

I walked to the kitchen.

"Child I see you are awake, quite early I must say," Yubaba says.

I look up at her.

"Yubaba, Kohaku he moved his hand this morning, to his chest," I blurted out.

"Ah, that's one of the good signs that tells us that Kohaku is getting better, see I told you that with you here he will be awake in no time," Yubaba says.

I smile. Kohaku will wake up soon.

"But don't get your hopes up child, it could take him weeks before he fully recovers," Yubaba says.

"As long as Kohaku wakes up, I'm happy," I say smiling.

"child, it is still pretty early, the rest of the others aren't going to be waking up until at least 2 hours more," Yubaba says.

"If I may ask, what are you doing up so early," I ask.

"I've been talking to Zeniba," Yubaba says.

"She's awake, where is she," I ask.

"Straight down the hall, to the other side of the house," Yubaba says.

"Thank you," I say.

"oh and Child, you do look awfully beautiful in Kohaku's clothes," Yubaba adds.

I glance down at Kohaku's shirt, and back at her I smile.

"Go Child, Zeniba is looking forward to speaking to you," Yubaba says.

"Yubaba before I go, I have one last question," I say.

"Go on," she says.

"Where is bou," I ask.

Yubaba smiles. "Sleeping in his room, he's 10 now, he's not so big anymore, he's just like a 10 year old kid, he has his own room, somewhere down the hallway, oh and child, you do awfully look different in Kohaku's clothing" Yubaba says.

I blush and smile. I answer "There were only clothes for Kohaku and so I thought that he wouldn't really mind me wearing his clothes."

I smile again. I walk to the hallway, walking towards the other end.

I hear Yubaba whisper "I wouldn't be suprized to see Chihiro wearing Kohaku's clothes again in the future, when Kohaku is awake."

I blush more, I walk a bit faster.

Slowly I walk passing the doors, Rin's room, Kamaji's room, Bou's room, and many others.

Finally I reached the other end. It was exactly like Yubaba's side.

Not much difference at all.

"Lady Chihiro," Zeniba called.

I turn around "Zeniba," I say.

"Lady Chihiro you have grown up into a beautiful women," she says, gasping.

"Thank you," I say and smile.

"But Kohaku's clothes tend to make you look a little bit different," Zeniba adds, smirking.

I blush " I didn't have anything else to wear," I say.

Zeniba smiles. "I'm sure Kohaku wouldn't mind, besides it's you, if it was anybody else he would be questioning them, but since it's you I don't think he would really mind," Zeniba says.

Why does she always twist up words. It's abit hard to understand her sometimes. But just a nod will do the trick.

"Yea," I answer.

"Lady Chihiro, hmm..that does have a nice ring to it," Zeniba says.

"Please don't call me Lady Chihiro, just Chihiro," I say.

"But it's who you are," she says.

I shake my head. "Zeniba could you maybe explain why everyone address me as Lady," I ask.

I know Yubaba already told me but well it doesn't hurt to have a second opinion does it.

"Lady Chihiro. When you came 10 years ago, you fell in love with Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, the river god of the Kohaku river, Kohaku isn't really the ordinary kind of River God, he is the Kohaku river god a very powerful spirit or should I say mortal, he possess all powers that dragons have, all other dragons only have limited magic, but Kohaku however he has unlimited magic powers," Zeniba paused.

She takes a deep breath and continues "He is the most powerful Spirit of his time, even more powerful than me, see when he was younger, he still did not have some of the powers because naturally he was still growing up, because he is very powerful, the spirits of the spirit world discussed this and decided to name him King of the Spirit world, Lord," Zeniba said.

"King, but if he is powerful, what about that dark spirit in the bath house" I whisper.

"The dark spirit is equally as strong as Kohaku, which is a shock to all of us, but when he is healed and awake, both of you will have the power too defeat him, together, your pure love had the power to do anything the beholders wish," Zeniba says.

She continues "when you left Lady Chihiro, he changed from the quiet ignorant Haku, to Kohaku, when you gave his true name you also gave him love, which changed him, he became completely caring, kind, he did everything in his power to help the poor, he did it all for you, one of his most hardest decisions of all was the decision to be mortal or immortal," Zeniba paused.

I look at her for a moment.

She continues. "He chose to be mortal, so that one day if you ever returned the two of you would be able to be together, he chose this for you, he did not want to be a immortal, he said…

"Are you really willing to give up your immortality from this day forward," Zeniba asked.

"_For Chihiro, for our future, I do not want to keep the throne to myself forever, I want it to be shared, through our next generation," Kohaku answered with full confident. _

"For our next generation, that doesn't mean," I ask, blankly. He wants children.

"He wants the throne to be passed down to your future children," Zeniba answers.

"He plans to have children with me," I ask.

Zeniba nods and continues. "Don't you want that too."

I nod "but I'm only 20," I say.

Zeniba laughs. "Lady Chihiro my dear, not so soon, not now, in the future maybe but not now,"

I chuckle as well, stupid Chihiro not now, the future, now why did you not think of that before you open your big mouth.

"Go back to bed Lady Chihiro, it is still very early, the others won't wake soon," Zeniba said.

I let out a yawn. "Okay, uh Grannie could you maybe wake me when everybody has woken up," I ask.

"Sure my dear," Zeniba says and smiles.

I nod and smile, I walked back through to my room. I could hear the snores coming from Kamaji's room. I silently chuckle and walk back to my room, opening the door quietly.

**This Chapter wasn't really written very well..sorry I wrote it as I watched TV..sorry..you know women…multi tasking..**

_**Hehehe…Enjoy**_

_**TBC **_


	5. Speaking through the mind

It's never too late chapter 5…

As I walk in, I stared at Kohaku. He laid there, still in the same position, with his arm on his chest, sleeping. Of course what else would he be doing, after all he is in a sleeping spell. You heard what he said, only true love can break it, he has already started healing.

I smile, Kohaku looks so handsome as he sleeps, I just love what he has done to his hair, it makes him look different.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, in the same position as I was in before.

But this time under the blankets.

It was so different, when you slept next to someone.

Sleeping next to Kohaku seems to relax me, makes me feel like home, makes me feel so perfect. Makes me feel loved.

"I love you Kohaku and I know you can hear me, Zeniba told me how much you loved children and how much you want children with me in the future, I don't think I would have taken that well if this was another guy, since it's you Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi surprisingly I don't feel very shocked, I actually quite like your idea,"

I do want children, always have, ever since I was 15 I picked out names that I would name my first born, Kohiro if it was a boy or Chihaku if it was a girl.

I smile at that thought, I could just imagine Kohaku, me and two little angles Kohiro and Chihaku.

I shut my eyes and imagined that image of the four of us.

I soon fell asleep.

_A shadow of a figure, a manly looking figure, you could tell by the body structure. Muscular, spiked up hair. _

_The light shone onto his face. _

"_Kohaku," I whisper. _

"_I told you I would see you again when you slept, and I will continue to until I awake in the real world, not this dreamland," Kohaku answers wrapping me in his arms. _

_I smile.  
_

_He stepped back and said "You look very beautiful in my clothes Chihiro," Kohaku said, looking at Chihiro from bottom to top. _

_I blush. Damn Chihiro you forgot to change back into your clothes. I mentally kicked myself in the head. _

"_Yea, I really couldn't find anything to wear and well your clothes were there," I say with a smile._

"_Chihiro feel free to use anything of mine, my shampoo, clothes, anything, whatever belongs to me belongs to you," Kohaku said kindly. _

_I smile. "thanks," I say with a warm smile. _

_I rested my hands behind his neck. His hands lay at either side of my waist. _

"_Kohaku, Zeniba told me something which shocked me a little bit," I say. I had to ask him about the future children that he wanted I had to know was it true what he wanted, or did Zeniba just want me to have children. _

"_Go on," Kohaku says, with a raised eye brow. _

"_She told me that the reason why everyone calls us Lord Kohaku and Lady Chihiro, she told me about you being Mortal and why," I say. _

_I look at him in the eyes, searching for something, what I really did not know. _

_I continued. "You want your throne to be passed down to your future children, Zeniba said that you wanted children with me, she said that you did not want to forever have the throne to yourself," I ask. _

_Kohaku smiled when I said that. _

"_Did Zeniba say how much I loved children," Kohaku asked smiling. _

_I nod and answer "I know that you love Children Kohaku and so do I, heck when I was 15 I already picked out names for my first borns, Kohiro and.." _

"_Chihaku," Kohaku finished. _

"_How did you," I ask, confused. _

"_You told me, you spoke to the river and told me, I never did thank you for returning my river in the spirit world," Kohaku said. _

_I smiled. "It was the least I could do for the one I love so much," I say. _

_Kohaku smiles. "Zeniba is coming to wake you," Kohaku said. _

"_How do you know these things, how do you know what is happening in the real world, when you are stuck in a sleeping spell," I ask. How can he, though, he is asleep isn't he…_

"_Even as I sleep Chihiro, I know what is happening, in the spirit world, well I sense that it is going to happen, I can feel it lets just say," Kohaku answered. _

"_Exactly what kind of powers do you have," Chihiro asked. _

"_Tonight when you sleep I'll tell you, but now Zeniba is already walking down the hallway," Kohaku answered. _

_I chuckle. "Very well I love you, don't stay asleep too long, wake up soon okay," I plead. _

"_Don't worry, I'm already half way through the healing process, it's only a day or two before I awake hopefully," Kohaku answered confidently. _

"_I love you," I say again as I started to fade away. _

"_I know," Kohaku said, once Chihiro was gone. _

"Lady Chihiro, wake up," Zeniba said.

I open my eyes slightly. "Sorry, I'm not really the early riser," I say.

Zeniba chuckles. "Kohaku is exactly the same, it is just so damn hard to wake you people up, but how can I complain, you two are the Lord Kohaku and Lady Chihiro," she says.

I smile. "Zeniba really stop calling me Lady Chihiro, just Chihiro will be fine," I say.

"IF you wish dear," Zeniba says.

"Is everyone up now," I ask.

Zeniba nods. "They all know that you are here," she said.

Zeniba continued. "I'll leave you to get ready," Zeniba says, stepping back and walking out the door.

I sat up on the bed, glancing over to Kohaku.

Without even thinking I leaned over and lightly kissed Kohaku on the lips.

"I did not just do that right," I ask.

'You did,' A voice said in my head, the voice sounded very familiar.

Then it hit me "You have the power of talking through people's head, Kohaku," I ask aloud smirking.

'Even when I'm in a sleeping spell, I still can use my powers, I really thought I couldn't, but it works so heck, let Zeniba know okay,' Kohaku once said again in my head.

I smile. "I love you," I said.

'love you too,' he whispers in my head.

"Help me out okay, if I run out of words at any time of the day," I say.

'I can't hear what you hear Chihiro, I only know what you're saying," Kohaku said in my head.

"Very well, I'm going out to see them now," I say.

'Don't be surprised when you see Rin, remember Chihiro a lot has happened,' Kohaku whispered in my mind.

I smile and walk out of the room.

As I walked down the hallway, I realised that almost all of the doors were open.

"Good morning Lady Chihiro," The frog said, bowing.

Just smile Chihiro, questions later.

'Why is everyone bowing to me,' I ask my self.

'Because you are in love with me, Lord Kohaku, they bow to you, they respect you Chihiro,' Kohaku answered in my head.

I continue walking, towards Yubaba's side of the house.

As I stepped out of the hallway.

Rin sat on the table along with a baby.

Rin was laughing, she glanced up at me and her eyes grew wide.

She stood up and bowed. "Lady Chihiro," she said.

"Rin Please, you really don't have to do that," I say.

"Oh thank goodness, I really don't like bowing, it hurts the back, so Chihiro, my have you grown, you look so beautiful now" Rin answered.

Rin had truly not changed at all.

"So I see you have a baby," I ask, looking at the cute baby girl that sat on the baby stool.

"Sen, I named her after you, that man over there, the fox spirit, I married him and we had her, I only married him about a year ago, but I met him just after you left ten years ago" Rin said smiling, she sat back down.

"Lady Chihiro," Kamaji greeted bowing

"please not you too, really you don't have to bow or address me as Lady Chihiro," I say.

"Thanks Chihiro, wow, puberty does wonders to children these days," Kamaji said, looking at me from top to bottom.

Rin sat there, suddenly she burst out with laughter, not only was I and Kamaji shocked but so was her little baby girl sen.

"Lady Chihiro, not to be rude but, you look funny in Kohaku's clothes," Rin said.

I look at Kamaji and winked. He just watched me. "You know Rin, I am Lady Chihiro, any command given by me, could do just anything," I say with mischievous eyes.

'that was mean Chihiro,' Kohaku said in my head.

Rin stared at me with wide eyes. "Please Lady," Rin begged.

I walked over to Rin, her eyes grew wider fear clouded her eyes.

I chuckle. "Rin, I would never do anything to harm you, always remember that," I say.

Rin glared at me. "For a second there I thought you were going to kill me," Rin sais.

"Never would I kill you Rin, always remember that I will never do anything at all, to ever harm you, Sen or anyone else, never, I will only harm them if they harmed any of us," I say, with confident eyes.

Rin stared at me for a moment.

'That's my Chihiro,' Kohaku whispered in my head again.

"that was well said huh, Kohaku," I say aloud.

Kamaji and Rin stared at me for a moment.

"He has mind powers, even though he is asleep, he somehow links his mind to mine," I say.

Rin and Kamaji nod. "We know that you would never try to harm us Lady Chihiro, but you cannot forget, you are now powerful, they fate of the spirit world now rests in your hands, one click of a finger and your wishes will be granted," Kamaji said.

Chihiro sighed and sat down. "I know, I'm a Lady of this world along with Lord Kohaku, I cannot take on this world if I do not know how to can I," I ask, looking at the table.

"Chihiro, Lady Chihiro, always remember never do what your mind tells you to, trust your heart," Kamaji answered.

"I don't want you Rin, or Kamaji ever calling me Lady Chihiro again," I say sternly.

I had to make a statement; I did not like my friends calling me Lady Chihiro. I'm not giving them the respect they need for being my friends.

'_She will make a wise ruler of this world,' Kamaji thought. _

"You know Chihiro, both you and Kohaku deserve to be the masters of this world, the King and Queen, you both deserve it, really you do, this world could never ask for a better Master" Rin said.

"Rin, I don't want you to look at me as a Queen, I want you too look at me for who I really am Chihiro Ogino, and heck maybe in the future Chihiro Ogino Nushi," I say. Chihiro Ogino Nushi, that sounds wonderful, it has a ring to it.

Rin smiles. "I always knew you had a good heart Chihiro, since the first time you came," Rin whispers.

Kamaji just stares at me. I really don't know what he's thinking.

"I have to go now Chihiro, breakfast is going to be served in the hall soon," Kamaji said.

"What about you Rin," I asked.

"I'm just going to stay here," she said.

Kamaji smiled and walked off.

"You have a wise mind Chihiro," Rin said.

"thank you," I say.

"How's Kohaku doing," Rin asked.

"Do you want to see him," I ask, not really knowing why I asked that question.

I looked up and locked eyes with Rin. "You should spend time with him, talk to him, the more love you give him, the faster he will be fully recovered, then once he is, you two can go and fight that bad spirit in the bath house," Rin said.

" About that spirit, what exactly is it," I asked, hey you do need to know a little bit about your enemy eh, how can you fight it, when you don't even know what it is.

_**What do you think so far? **_


	6. Children?

**_This is in Chihiro's POV.._**

**_THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED_**

**xXMillyChanXx - I'll try and put 'These'...Thanks for reviewing**

**DarkPhantom - Here is chapter 6 **

**Jessica - I actually didn't like Kohaku's previous hair cut..Looked abit strange... :D**

* * *

Rin looked at me for moment. "Chihiro, the spirit that has taken over the bath house is known as The Changer, he is a spirit that changes into any form it desires, meaning, he could change into Yubaba, me, Zeniba, anyone, ," Rin explained.

"so he can change to me or Kohaku as well," I asked.

Rin nodded and said. "but because you and Kohaku are ever so powerful when you are together, it makes you both very powerful,"

"what makes us powerful," I asked.

Rin answered. "Love,"

I shake my head. I'm sure any other couple that are in love can defeat him. "Can't any other couple in love defeat him," I asked.

Rin chuckled. "Not just any couple in love that have magic in them could defeat him, only the power of pure love, only you and Kohaku have that, Chihiro open your eyes and see, 10 years and never once did you forget about Kohaku, and while you were in the human world thinking where Kohaku was, wether he still remembered you, he was here standing at that same spot that he stands in every afternoon waiting hoping that you will walk through the tunnel, only true love can hold two people together after 10 years, not to mention both in two different worlds," Rin said.

"Kohaku and I share pure love," I ask.

Rin nodded. " You didn't think about why everyone suddenly called you Lady and Kohaku Lord, it was because of the magic that was held between you two, that make you both so powerful, so full of unimaginable magic, everyone here in the spirit world knows about you two, the respect both of you, it shows them what a real human can do, what some humans are really like, kind, caring, these spirits no longer see the bad in humans, it all changed, because of you" Rin answered.

I stared at her I just gasped, what was I suppose to say. Wow..Totally awesome..I'm powerful and a ruler of this world. I can't say that. This is too much, I'm just a normal 20 year old girl, right…

"What possible magic would lie within me, if I am just human," I asked.

"Focus on this cup Chihiro, concentrate lead all your energy to it, then when you do, wave your hand," Rin said.

Focus on the cup? Wave your hand…What the hell? What the heck just do it Chihiro.

I stare at the cup, feeling the energy in myself, somehow..I could feel the energy drawing to it.

Okay Chihiro, wave you hand.

The next thing that happened, surprised me..

"You did it Chihiro," Rin said, clapping her hands, she had a smile on her face.

Sen just stared smiling.

The cup is in the air.

"Slowly wave your hand," Rin said.

I slowly reversed my wave and the cup returned to it's exact spot.

"Not that you and Kohaku are back together, we really don't know how powerful you two will be, what new magic both of you will have, not to mention your future children, they will truly be powerful after all having parents such as Kohaku and Chihiro," Rin said.

I blushed. 'Me and Kohaku with our children,' I thought.

Rin smiled. "I'm pretty sure you two will have children, you do like children right," Rin asked.

I nod. "Rin, lets just keep that conversation for the future okay," I say.

Rin chuckles. "Don't worry I went through the shocked stage of someone telling you that you were going to have a child," Rin said.

"about the cup, I lifted it," I questioned.

Rin smiled. "You did Chihiro, and if you practice enough you won't have to stare at it and lead your energy to it, you'll be just like Kohaku, he would just sit there, wave his hand, and everything that he thought of would fly over to him, he's powerful Chihiro, You are the exactly the same, just female," Rin said.

"I have more powers," I asked. I'm sure Kohaku has more powers than me.

"As time passes you will discover more powers," Rin said.

"Okay, this is strange but I want to continue the children conversation," I say.

What did you just say Chihiro, did you just want to talk about children, your children that you will one day have in the future with Kohaku.

Rin smiled again. " Do you like children Chihiro," Rin asked.

I smiled. "When I was fifteen, I picked out names that I would give my first borns, if it was a boy, I would name it Kohiro, if it was a girl, I would name it, Chihaku, clearly you can see that the both names were half of mine and Kohaku's, Ko-hiro, Chi-haku," I say clearly.

Rin laughed. "You picked out names for your first born, at the age of fifteen," she asked.

"I love children Rin," I say.

"So does Kohaku," Rin said.

I blush. Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind Chihiro.

"Stop blushing already, it's making me want to blush," Rin said.

Rin continued. "There was this one day, you know usually Kohaku was standing there, on that very spot, I quietly spied on him, what he said, actually surprised me, I think he was actually talking to the wind, like it was you….

" _I had a dream Chihiro, I stood there watching you hold this beautiful baby boy, you looked at me and said thank you Kohaku, for this beautiful baby, it was so real Chihiro, so real, so real that I didn't even know it was a dream, I wish that would happen to us one day Chihiro, I love children Chihiro, but I would only love them if they were yours, without you, there will be no future heir to my throne, please return back to me Chihiro I miss you so much, that every memory of you is just eating me away slowly, I need to see you, to tell you that I….I love you Chihiro," Kohaku spoke aloud, he stared at the tunnel. _

"That's impossible Rin,"

Rin looked at me with a questioned face.

"That's the exact dream that I had," I say confused. How could two people share the same dream.

'You have some questions to answer Kohaku,' I mentally said to Kohaku in my head.

"you said that Kohaku talks to you in your head right, tell him that I said hi," Rin said.

I smiled. "I will,"

"Go talk to him Chihiro, sit there next to him and talk to him, he misses you a lot, be there when he wakes," Rin said.

I smile, I feel my pockets. I always carry around Haku with me, not Haku real life Haku, a stuff toy Haku, it was a little dragon, white dragon that looked a lot like Kohaku.

"Here, I want you to have this Sen, it helped me remember Kohaku and well I have him here now, I really don't need this any more," I say.

"Wow, say thank you Sen," Rin said.

Sen smiled and bowed.

"She can't really speak yet, hasn't even spoken her first word," Rin said.

"She's really cute Rin, looks a lot like you," I say.

"go already, Kohaku is waiting," Rin said shoving me out of the kitchen and into the hall way.

I look back at her, she gave me a stern look. I chuckled and walked to my room.

Kohaku still laid there.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

'Kohaku ,' I say in my head.

'You want children with me,' Kohaku asked in my head.

I blushed. "I love them Kohaku, nothing would make me more happier than to carry only your children, I swore to myself that if I never saw you again, I would not marry or have children, but here you are," I whisper.

'Go to sleep Chihiro, it's easier to talk to you that way,' Kohaku whispered in my head.

I lay down, back facing Kohaku.

'Sleep Chihiro,' Kohaku's voice whispered in my head again.

I smile and close my eyes, falling, falling, in to deep sleep.

"_Where are you Kohaku," I called, walking through the spirit town. _

"_Here," he says,_

_I turn around and he was just standing there. _

"_You want children," Kohaku asked smiling. _

_I warmly smile back " you heard what I said before," I answer. _

_Kohaku smiles, I swear his eyes are glazed. Glazed with happy tears I assume. _

"_did you cry for me Kohak,," I asked. I need to know what Yubaba told me. I needed to know if it was really true. _

_Kohaku looked away, looking past me at the ground. _

_I lift his chin with my finger and look into his eyes. "don't be ashamed that you cry Kohaku, they say that people who cry are stronger than the people who keep their emotions in, don't be ashamed Kohaku, never be, hey I cried as well, we only cry for the ones we love," I say. _

_Kohaku wrapped me in his embrace. "Can we just stay like this for a while," Kohaku asks, breathing in my scent. _

"_That dream about me having a son, our son, I had that dream too Kohaku, the exact one," I whisper in his ear. _

"_H..How do you know about that dream," Kohaku asked. _

_I could tell that he was surprised. _

"_Rin over heard you," I say. _

_Kohaku chuckles. "That dream was really very real," Kohaku said. _

_I smiled. "I know, I felt it too, I had the exact dream, the baby and everything, it all felt as though as if t was real," I say. _

_I continued. "When I was fifteen, I picked out names that I would name my first borns, if it was a boy I would name it Kohiro, or if it was a girl, I would name her Chihaku," I say. _

"_Our names, are in it, Ko – Hiro, Chi – Haku," Kohaku noticed. _

_I nodded. "They are perfect names though," I say. _

_I swear I feel Kohaku blushing. _

"_How long are you going to stay in the spirit world," Kohaku asked. _

"_Are you trying to change the subject," I asked. _

"_If you are going to go back to the human world, there will be no chance of Kohiro or Chihaku," Kohaku said. _

_I blushed, he was really thinking of having children. _

_I answered. "I would stay here, Forever," _

_Kohaku pulls back and stares into my eyes. "What about your parents," Kohaku asked. _

_My parents. The tears build inside me. _

"_Passed away," I whisper. _

_I tried to shake the tears away. _

_Kohaku wrapped me in his embrace again. He whispers in my ear. "Let it out," _

_I couldn't hold it anymore, I just let them fall, let all those tears that I held, all out. _

_Kohaku's a really sweet person, he has really changed a lot too, not just his looks but his personality, he's more caring, kind, thoughtful, and most of all, his love has strengthen. _

_As he held me, he whispered re assuring things to me, trying to make me feel better. _

_I pull back from Kohaku, looking in his eyes. _

_His eyes full of love. "You have to wake up soon, so that we can fight that spirit," I say. _

_Kohaku nods, he bends down and whispers in my ear. " I want to know, in the near future, will you…….," _

Next thing I knew I was staring at Rin's face.

"He was just about to propose," I whispered.

"Do you know how difficult it is to wake you, you're exactly like Kohaku, it is just so bloody hard to drag you out of bed, I'd hate to see what you two would be like on your wedding day," Rin said.

Did she just say wedding day.

"What do you want," I ask adjusting my eyes to the bright sunlight.

"It's lunch, You haven't eaten anything, since morning, come on already, Kohaku's not going anywhere, just get some food and you can come back to the room," Rin said.

"Mummy," A little girl said, from behind Rin.

"Oh I almost forgot, Chihiro, this is my other daughter, Rinako," Rin said, smiling.

"Hi Rinako," I say.

"You can call me Rina, everybody calls me that," Rina said.

"Go find your father, tell him that I'm coming," Rin said.

Rina smiled. "Okay, bye Lady Chihiro," she says and walks off.

Rin smiled. "Come on already, oh and I almost forgot, food for Kohaku," Rin said.

She took the tray of food that sat on the table and brought it to Kohaku.

She tipped the tray over Kohaku and somehow the food just fell thought into Kohaku.

"What..How," I question.

"We feed him magically," Rin answered.

?? WOW..this took me ages to write…I was up til 12…on the day before Christmas eve.So here's my Christmas prezzie to all of uz…

_**Don't forget to review…**_

_**To be continued….**_

free from guilt and evil, a strong desire for


	7. there is still Hope

**chapter 7 **

**inu0000000000h** - I wish I was a part of the making of Spirited away..Otherwise I would make this the next movie..I wish..Anyway..Thanks for reviewing..And have a Happy New Year.

**Anonymous** - Here it is..Happy New Year

**Thlaan** - Thanks...Oh the name for the song is Iris by Goo Goo dolls...Happy New Year..

**xXMillyChanXx** - I know the story is going a bit fast..sorry...I've slowed it down a bit..Tiny wee bit though..Enjoy..Happy New Year

**Jessica **- I know..I'll try and stop repeating the Conversation Kohaku and Chihiro have..I'll try.. Happy new Year..

* * *

"The food in the spirit world is really good," I say, walking back to the room. 

"Yeah it is isn't it," Rin asked.

"What do you think Sen," I asked, I held Sen in my arms.

"You know Chihiro, that image of you carrying Sen really looks good, you'll make a perfect mother Chihiro," Rin said.

"So do you," I say, blushing. The idea of me, Kohaku and maybe two kids, did look perfect though.

Rin smiled. " Go on, I'm sure Kohaku's waiting for you," Rin said.

"Okay, bye Rina, bye Sen," I say, handing over Sen to Rin.

"Bye lady Chihiro," Rina said, bowing.

I wave good bye to them and walked into the room.

Still Kohaku laid there sleeping. "When are you going to wake up Kohaku," I say aloud.

I sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at him.

Silence filled the room.

I take Kohaku's hand in mine. "It tends to be a little difficult when you try and talk to me in dreams, I need you to wake up, so we can talk, in reality," I whisper.

It seemed I followed the same routine everyday, wake up have breakfast, come back to the room, stare at Kohaku, until lunch, then back outside, then back in, staring again. Everyones worried about me, you can see it in their eyes. They want me to stay outside and talk to them, but all I really want to do is to be with Kohaku, to be there when he woke.

Already a week has passed and Kohaku is still in deep sleep.

He moves around sometimes, Yubaba says that's a good thing.

But he still hasn't woken up yet, that's the only thing that he needs to do.

"Kohaku, are you ever going to wake up," I whisper.

I rub the back of his hand with my thumb.

The tears build up, what if he never wakes up. What he is like this for the rest of our lives.

"What if you never wake up Kohaku, what if you're stuck in this sleeping spell for the rest of our lives, I can't live like this Kohaku, to see you suffering everyday, I just want to see you awake, I want to see those lovely bright jade green eyes, I want to hear you say, it's okay Chihiro everything is going to be fine now, I want to you hear you say I love you Chihiro," I say, whispering the last words, _I want to hear you say I love you Chihiro._

I look past Kohaku and out the window.

Hoping that when I looked back at Kohaku, his eyes were open.

I turn and look at him.

His eyes still closed.

I sighed.

I closed my eyes.

Searching for that last hope that I had in me.

I almost fell asleep when "C.. Ch..Chihiro," a whisper.

My eyes bolted open.

Searching the room.

I look back at Kohaku.

His eyes they were open, but just slightly.

"Kohaku," I whisper, the tears falling.

Kohaku was awake, he was brought back to me.

I embrace him in a tight hug.

"Kohaku, I thought you would never wake up, I thought I would have to spend the rest of my days like this, wondering if you would ever wake up," I say.

Kohaku slightly tightened the hug.

I heard him whisper in my ear. "Everything's..Everything's g..going to be fine now, I love you C..Chihiro, very much, t..thank you for being h…here the whole time," he said between coughs.

I smiled. He heard what I said.

"I thought I had lost you, when I received that letter from Yubaba," I say.

He whispered back. "you..you..will..ne…never loose me,"

I drew back and stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity but reality wise was only a matter of minutes.

"Can you help me sit up," he slowly asks. His breath is returning to him, energy is returning to his body.

I nod.

Slowly I helped him sit up in bed, he leaned back on both pillows.

"Is there anything you need," I ask.

He smiles and answers. "I'm staring at all I need," he answers softly.

He's just so sweet.

"Kohaku," I start.

"Chihiro," He says, he coughs and continues. "10 years, I've waited to see your beautiful face again, and finally here you are in front of me, not a illusion, but in reality you're here, I am not going to wait another second, So I'm going to ask you before anything, Chihiro throughout those ten years I suffered a lot, I missed you terribly," He coughed again.

He took my hands. "Chihiro will You Marry me and be by my side as Queen," Kohaku asked.

I had tears building up. He just asked me to marry him.

I stared at him for a moment. He released one of his hands from mine, he rested my hand on his. My palm faced up.

He waved his hand and a silver gold swirl ring, with a glowing dragon scale appeared on my hand.

I look up at him, smiling.

"Yes," I answer.

He smiles. "Thank you Chihiro," he says.

He slips the ring onto my finger. "I made that myself, especially for you," Kohaku said, he tightly embraced me.

Tears falling. He leans back and wipes them away with his gentle fingers.

Two lovers Together at last Never ever to be separated Their love The only thing that kept them together Kohaku and Chihiro

"King and Queen, lets fight off the bad Spirit from the bath house, only then would we be crowned King and Queen, only then will we find peace," Kohaku said.

"Now," I ask.

He nods.

"Kohaku you just woke up, you've been asleep for weeks, you're still weak" I say.

"I know, I don't want to spend another minute knowing that we are all in danger, knowing that you're in danger," Kohaku says finishing with a whisper 'knowing that you're in danger,'

"He knows Chihiro, once I awake, he knows who is with me, he knows that taking away my Lady will weaken me, Chihiro I can't do this without you, I can't live if he ever.."

I put my finger to his lips to shush him up.

"I am not going anywhere, never, Kohaku always remember where ever I am, a part of me is always with you, here," I say, resting my finger on his chest, where his heart laid.

"As a part of me will always belong to you," Kohaku finished.

We stared into each others eyes for a moment, soaking in this moment, knowing that this was just the beginning to our future.

I broke the silence with "Kohaku, why did you age," I asked, I had to know. Is he mortal or is he still immortal.

Kohaku smiled. "I'm mortal," He answered.

"Why did you give up your immortality," I asked.

"You," he answered, resting his hand on my cheek.

He continued. "I chose to age, so that when that day comes, when we would meet again, you wouldn't meet the young 12 year old boy, instead a guy that is 2 years older than you, I wanted a chance to be with you, not as a friend, but as something more," he answered.

"You are something more you're going to be my husband, my king," I answer.

Kohaku smiled. "Chihiro, or should I say Lady Chihiro when we are king and queen, I don't want you to address me as King Kohaku, I want you to address me as anything you want, you can call me a Jerk, a lazy stupid guy, anything you want," he said.

I smile. He's really the sweetest guy ever in the whole world. "Same goes for me," I say.

Kohaku coughs again.

"Should I get Yubaba," I say, getting up.

He catches my hand. "No," he said.

"Stay" he says.

"Does it hurt," I ask, looking at the long scratch that was engraved in his skin.

He looks down. "With you here, everything that ever caused me pain, vanished," Kohaku answered.

He continued. "Although, to heal it fully, I would need medication on it, and since you're here, maybe you could apply it on," he asked, with a smile.

"Anything, for you Kohaku my Jerk, my lazy Stupid guy, my King," I say.

Kohaku smiles, he waves his hand, and the medication came flying to Chihiro, resting in her hand.

"What do I do," I asked.

"Not much really, just hold the bottle, I'll do the rest," Kohaku said.

I held the bottle as he told me too.

He waved his hand again, and all the lotion from the bottle came floating up in the air.

"Amazing," I say, staring at it.

Kohaku chuckles, and waves his hand again.

The lotion floats over to his wound, spreading itself out over the wound.

"How do you have such Magic," I ask.

"Love, you have it two Chihiro, you just have to learn it," Kohaku answered.

"I know," I answer.

To show him, I concentrated on the bottle in my hand, with my free hand, I flicked my finger and the bottle was up in the air.

Kohaku waved his hand and the bottle rested down on the table.

"Chihiro, there's a easier way to do this," Kohaku said.

I look at him confused, how else could I use magic without concentrating on it.

He answered. "Love, every time you want to use magic, think of the love that we share, think of me, love gives a boost of magic," Kohaku answered.

"Okay," I answer.

Just think of Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohaku.

I lift my hand and wave it, the next thing that came flying into the room. Was a cup of tea.

"Good," Kohaku said.

"I just thought you could use a cup tea," I say smiling.

Kohaku smiles and takes the tea that's floating in the air.

He takes a sip, and smiles. "You already know me so well," Kohaku said.

I stare at him confused.

" 2 teaspoons of sugar, this is exactly the way I love my tea," Kohaku answered.

I smile. "So when exactly are we going to fight the bad spirit," I asked.

He looked at me. "This afternoon, 3 o'clock sharp," Kohaku said.

"Why 3 pm, sharp," I asked.

"I absolutleyhave not a clue,I just like 3, besides, I want to spend sometime with you before we go fight him off," Kohaku said smiling.

"I like what you did to your hair Kohaku," I say, shuffling his hair.

He smiled. "I really grew out of the long hair, it's easier to look after short hair," Kohaku said.

"Guys, always so lazy," I say, shaking my head.

Kohaku chuckles, he flicks his finger and the tea flys over to the table.

"About that chat that we had in that dream, the children one," Kohaku asked.

I nod.

"You picked out names for your first born at the age of fifteen," Kohaku asked smiling.

"Yea," I answer.

"Those names you picked out, Kohiro and Chihaku, I love them," Kohaku said.

I smile. "I also found out that you love children," I say.

Kohaku smiles. "they amaze me, their childish laughter," Kohaku said.

"I love children to, in the human world, I worked, well used to work as a child care worker, a person who took care of children in kindergarten, but I probably wouldn't love them as much as you, You truly would make a good father" I say. Did I just say Kohaku will make a great father, Chihiro, what are you thinking. Now Kohaku probably thinks that you want children, now.

Kohaku answers. "You really think so, cause I think that there's a certain lady that goes by the name of Chihiro would make a lovely, caring, loving mother, much better than me,"

I blush. Now that's an invitation to have children. Chihiro stop that, you're only 20, well going to 21 in a few months.

Kohaku leaned down and kissed me, lightly, but then grew into a passionate one.

So passionate that the next time I woke up, I was lying in his arms.

I looked around. My clothes were everywhere. What the hell have I done.

**_WOW..That's another long chapter..K Goodnight..It's like 11:15pm now..YAWN_**


	8. A special Afternoon

Spirited Away: Returning chapter 8 

Looking around, clothes all belonging to me and Kohaku.

I smile and close my eyes again, I sigh.

Out of the silenceasoft whisper"What was that for,"

I smile. "How perfect this feels," I say.

I can feel Kohaku smiling. " I love you" Kohaku said.

"Oh no, we were suppose to fight that bad spirit guy," I say, sitting up quickly, pulling some of the covers up with me.

I looked at the time, it read 2:49 pm.

"Hey leave some for me," Kohaku said, taking back some of the covers.

"I need it more than you," I say, trying to wrap the blanket around me.

Kohaku smiled.

"Besides, you have less area to cover up," I say, blushing. Did I really just say that.

"You're so cute when you blush," Kohaku said, his upper chest exposed.

"I'm going to change," I say, picking my clothes up and walking to the bath room.

Here I stood staring at my self in the mirror. "did you really just do what I think you did Chihiro," i asked myself.

I smiled. "I did, I did, with Kohaku," I say excitedly

When I walked back into the room.

Kohaku was standing up, already changed, he was staring at me. He wore long pants but without any shirt, leaving him with a shirtless chest.

I smile. "Stop staring at me," I say, walking back to the bed I placed the covers on top of it.

Kohaku chuckles. "You're so beautiful," Kohaku said.

I smile. "Thanks," I say, neatly tidying up the bed.

"You really don't have to do that, just stand back," Kohaku said, opening his arms for me to rest in .

I walk over and he places an arm around my shoulders.

I look up at him and he smiles.

He looks around the room and waves his hand. Everything in the room was moving, moving to it's original place. The bed was tidying up itself.

When everything stop moving, Kohaku looked at me and smiled. "Done," he said.

As we walked to the door. Kohaku winced abit.

"maybe we shouldn't fight him today," I say.

Kohaku nodded. "Prehaps, it wouldn't do to good with me hurt huh," he said.

I nod.

It took a few days for him to recover.

'I think I was the one responsible for draining all his energy. I blush. What are you thinking CHihiro'

When the day came, the day where he was ready.

He held my hand and we walked out of the room.

We walked down the hall way, running into the frog.

He bowed down and said. "Lord Kohaku, Lady Chihiro, good evening," after it walked off in the other direction.

Kohaku smiled.

We walk in the direction of Yubaba's section of the house.

We didn't run into any more people, it seemed that the house was deserted.

But we later ran into Yubaba.

"Kohaku, I mean Lord Kohaku," Yubaba Shockley said

"Please take care in fighting him, you may get hurt," Yubaba said with a concerned face.

Kohaku nodded. "We're off," he said and walked off, pulling me with him. When we walked out, everyone was standing there.

Rin, Kamaji, Rina, Sen, Bou, Zeniba and much more.

"You two are not leaving without us saying good luck," Rin said, smiling.

I smiled.

Kohaku smiled too.

They all bowed down. "Lord Kohaku, Lady Chihiro," They all addressed.

"Please, stand up," Kohaku said.

They all did as Kohaku addressed.

"Lord Kohaku Lady Chhiro, we just wanted to with you both good luck," a few workers said, and then returning into the house.

By which time there was only left Zeniba, Rin, bou and Kamaji.

Slowly one by one they spoke to us, separately.

"Take care Chihiro," Zeniba said with a smile.

"I will," I answer.

Zeniba nodded and walked off to where Kohaku stood.

I heard Zeniba say. "You look after her Kohaku, risk your life for her. don't you dare come back with her dead body,"

I turn back to bou. "Lady Chihiro, when you get back can we play, I know Lord Kohaku is nice to play with, but I haven't played with you in a long time now," he said.

I smiled. "Sure," I answer.

He smiled, gave me a hugand walked off.

"Chihiro," Rin said, placing her arms in either side of my shoulders.

"You take care," she said and gave me a hug.

Kohaku came walking back to me.

"Kohaku," Rin called.

"You take care of her," She said.

Kohaku smiled and transformed into his dragon form.

I waved to themand climb on the back of him.

We wave good bye to them and Kohaku flew off.

Before we landed Kohaku grunted. "What ever happens Chihiro, I want you to know that I love you so much,"

I answer. "I love you too,"

Kohaku landed on the ground, infront of the bath house.

A big black dark spirit came flying out of the bath house.

"Who dares step onbridge," It yelled.

Kohaku answered. "Lord Kohaku and Lady Chihiro, King and Queen of this place,"

The dark spirit threw a dark wave of energy across our way, knocking over Kohaku and I.

"I think I'll deal with Lady Chihiro first," It said leaning into Chihiro's direction.

Kohaku stood in front of Chihiro, rasing his hands.

"NO," Kohaku shouted.

Kohaku sent glow balls to his direction.

"Your puney glow balls aren't going to harm me Kohaku," It said.

Kohaku's face turned angry. "How dare you address me as Kohaku," Kohaku yelled.

Kohaku was about to transform when I caught his hand. "Be careful," I say.

**_Is anything bad going to happen to Kohaku ? hehehe..I hope you enjoyed this chapter.._**

**_Review and let me know. _**

**_Thank you to _**

**LahLah -** Thanks, I know I'm just the imaginator huh..hehehe..Here's the continuation.I worked very hard on writing this chapter. Took a while to write it. Enjoy and Happy New Year

**pinkslippers -** Here it is...happy New year

**Jessica **- You're great. Here it is..Happy New Year

**Shamanbabe -** Thanks. Here it is. And a Happy New Year to you too.


	9. King And Queen

Kohaku flew off, in his transformed dragon.

Chihiro stood there watching, not knowing what to do.

The dark spirit dodged all of Kohaku's attacks, he sent one dark, energy wave to Kohaku, knocking him 8 metres away.

"Now for you Chihiro," he said.

Unknowing what to do, Chihiro used her powers to lift a tree and throw it to it.

"You think a tree will harm me," It said, sending one last blow to Chihiro.

Just as the blow was about to hit Chihiro a bright light appeared.

There stood a small 8 year old boy.

He looked back at Chihiro

**CHIHIRO POV**

That boy he looks so much like Kohaku, and me. Who is he?

He looked at me and smiled. He looked back at the spirit and lifted his hand, sending the blast of energy back to the dark spirit.

"Where did you come from," The Dark spirit asked, sending some more dark balls to the boy.

"The future," the boy answered as he dodged the dark glow balls.

"Who are you," The dark spirit asked.

The boy kept quiet.

"Answer me," The dark spirit Yelled.

"Kohiro," The boy answered.

"Move little boy, let me finish of that women," The dark spirit said, moving closer to me.

The boy suddenly appeared in front of me, standing before me, he opened his arms.

"You will not harm her," Kohiyaku yelled.

"Really, and why is that," The dark spirit asked.

Kohiro stayed silent.

The dark spirit laughed and sent a dark glow ball to Kohiyaku.

"watch out," I yell.

Kohiro seemed to somehow absorbe the glow ball.

"What, that's impossible," The dark spirit stuttered, after sending some more dark glow balls.

"IF I were you, I'd run, you don't stand a chance with me," Kohiro said.

"Oh really, what is some 5 year old going to do to me," The spirit said, with a chuckle.

Kohiro arched a brow with a smile and answered. "I'm 8,"

Kohiro used his powers to create a force field around me.

The energy waves hitting him, he slowly fell to the ground, one last wave he did and the dark spirit vanished.

Kohiro waved his hand again and the force field was gone.

I rush over to him, resting his head on my lap.

"Are you okay, who are you and why did you protect me, why are you future prince" I asked.

Kohiro opened his eyes and smiled. "As long as you are safe mother," he whispered.

Did he just call me Mother. "I think you must be wrong, I'm not your mother," I say.

Kohiro nodded. " You are who you are, you are my mother Chihiro Ogino Nushi, no other women does a better job than you mom," he said.

"From the future," I asked.

"I have to go now, Father sent me, to protect you," Kohiyako said standing up.

"Wait, why did you protect me, and who is your father," I asked.

Kohiro smiled and answered "Without you, there is no me,"

Kohaku said again. "Father is coming,"

He waved his hand and as he slowly vanished.

"where are you going," I asked.

"The future, don't worry you will see meagain, in time," Kohiro said before he vanished.

Kohaku came running in my direction.

I still stared at that spot where Kohiro stood.

He is my son? My future son?

Kohaku hugged me. "Chihiro, I'm so glad you're okay," Kohaku said.

I stay quiet, still staring at that exact spot.

Kohaku started to get worried, he looked over to the spot saw nothing and looked back at me.

"Chihiro, is everything okay," he asked.

I look down at my belly, remembering the afternoon that we shared just a few days ago. I might be pregnant.

I smile.

"Chihiro, You're getting me really worried are you okay, are you hurt or anything," Kohaku asked.

I smile. "Kohiro saved me," I answer.

"Who's Kohiro," Kohaku asked.

I could tell he was starting to get worried.

"Our son," I whisper.

Kohaku stared at me for a moment. "Our son, Chihiro we have no son," He said.

I look at Kohaku in the eyes. "Future Kohaku, the future, our future, I saw him Kohaku, I saw our son, he protected me," I answer anciously.

Kohaku chuckled. "Chihiro are you sure you are oka…"

"Kohaku, I saw our son, he stood there, look at his foot prints on the sand," I say, pointing to the small food prints.

Kohaku frowned, and stood up.

"he stood here," Kohaku asked pointing to the ground.

I stood up, and took Kohaku's hand.

"Kohaku," I say.

Kohaku looked at me.

"I think I'm pregnant," I say smiling.

Kohaku frowned, he bent down and placed his hand on top of my belly, he closed his eyes.

Few minutes later he opened them surprised.

"He's really there," Kohaku said, tears in his eyes.

"He is," I answer smiling.

Kohaku stood up embracing me in a tight hug.

He swung me around. "I'm going to be a father Chihiro," he said smiling.

"Nine months of morning sickness," I say with a sigh.

"But look at the bright side, you'll be a mother, after all the morning sickness, toilet breaks, they all are eventually going to be replaced with a baby not just any baby, our baby,a baby that is part you and me,," Kohaku said, looking in my eyes.

"It's the end result that counts eh," I ask.

Kohaku nodded. "I'll be here, the whole way, to hold your hand, and use as much magic as it will take to ease your pain, I will be here with you Chihiro every step of the way," Kohaku said.

Kohaku added. "I'm so glad the bad spirit is gone, and that you're safe, I would never let anything ever happen to you or the baby ever,"

I sliped my hand onto his cheek and whispered. "I know, that is why I am allowing this pregnancy, because I know that you will be here with me the whole way, that was why I choose to only have your child, that was the decision that I made, to carry around a living thing in me, but only if the living child was yours," I said, tears of happiness in my eyes.

I took his hand and placed it on my belly.

"I love you so much Kohaku, thank you for giving me this special gift," I say.

Kohaku smiled. "I love you, so much," he said resting his fore head against mine, he smiled.

Things were going to be perfect, in time, their child will be with them.

Love will always be there, even in time, Kohaku and Chihiro's love will always stay strong.

The strong bond that ran through the veins of the Nushi family, will always stay strong. The Nushi Kingdom will always be there to protect their family members, in past, in present, in future.

Kohaku and Chihiro, are the true king and queen of the Spirit world, their future generations to come will continue out the Nushi Throne.

They will eventually live out their lives, and pass down the throne.

The generation starts, with King Kohaku and Queen Chihiro.

The Throne will always be powerful, only because the two that started this throne filled it with Love.

Love conqers all.

_**The End or should I write the wedding..I think i should..not the end..there's another chappy to go..The Wedding it'll be called..Enjoy this one. **_

_**Thanks for all who reviewed for this story. I was actually thinking of a sequal ? Should I ?** _

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

V


	10. The wedding

**The wedding.**

Here I stand, before Kohaku. His hands holding mine.

We stare into each other's eyes.

He gives me a re assuring squeeze and I let out a smile.

The vows.

I start "I never thought I would see you again Kohaku after all these years, I never thought that I would be here today, standing here before you looking into your beautiful jade eyes that always comforted me, I never thought I would be standing on this spot, knowing that our baby lies within me, but there is one thing that I always knew, was that I loved you, and that a part of me wasn't really with me, and then I realized that it had always belong with you," I smile.

The priest looked at Kohaku.

I looked over at him. He was smiling.

He started "Chihiro where ever you are, where ever you go, a part of me remains forever with you, I love you Chihiro, very much, every afternoon that I stood there watching the tunnel, I never gave up on us, I just kept holding on I just kept holding on after I was hit by the sleeping spell, every afternoon, everyday, I didn't think you would return to this world, but here you are infront of me beautiful as ever, glowing so specially, because of what lies within you, I love you Chihiro, my heart is yours to keep," he ended smiling.

I smiled and gave Kohaku a re assuring smile.

_**When you walked into my life  
And knocked on my heart's door,  
I never dreamed you held the key,  
To a world of love and more,  
And once that you stepped in,  
How was I to know,  
You'd decorate my life with love,  
And make my heart your home.**_

The priest said "Kohaku and Chihiro Nushi, do you swear to keep the throne of the Spirited World forever out of reach of evil,"

Kohaku looked at me we both answered together "We will do our best to keep the throne in the hands of the good, we promise that we will try our best to,"

"Do you accept the responsibility of King and Queen to Auburya," the priest asked again.

Kohaku and I answered. "Togeather we will provide happiness to this land, we promise to rule this land as King and Queen,"

The priest laid one of his hands on my head, and the other on Kohaku.

"I now announce the King and Queen of Aubruya,"

The priest took the crown for the queen from Zeniba.

He placed it on my head.

I stared at Kohaku.

He smiled and bowed his head slightly. Acknowledging my royalty.

I smile.

The priest turned to Kohaku and placed the crown on his head.

The crowns weren't exactly traditional human type. Usually it's pure gold spiked up and filled with diamonds.

This crown was different it was simple, it was more like a tiara.

A tiara that looked a lot like a Greek crown.

Made of real gold and silver swirls.

_**When I see your smile,  
Theres a view of all my dreams,  
All my hopes and wishes,  
And a love for eternity,  
When you put your arms around me,  
I've never felt so much,  
Until the day I found you,  
I never knew real love.**_

The shapes shaped in leaves were slightly pointed out.

Kohaku's crown was similar, but the leaves on his crown were more pointed out.

Making his crown look manly where mine was feminine .

I smiled and slightly bowed.

Kohaku smiled. He mouthed 'I love you,'

I mouthed back "I love you too,"

The priest whispered for us to turn around.

There we stood facing the community of Auburya.

They all clapped and cheered.

"I give you King Kohaku and Queen Chihiro," The priest announced.

I had suggested a Christian wedding as I am a Christian. I got this partly from my parents, every Sunday we went to church.

Kohaku and the rest of Auburya weren't really sure what Christian meant.

I just told them that it was something that I believed in, like how I believed in Kohaku well similar anyway.

Luckly we found another human in the spirit world that could be our priest.

Although, we weren't really sure why there was another human in this world.

No longer any questions were asked. So it ended up that we'd have a Christian wedding.

Kohaku and I smiled to them.

'ouch,' what's going on. The baby is moving, it hurts, it's coming.

I feel so light headed.

I tip slightly, Kohaku's strong arms keeping me up.

Everyone gasped.

"What's wrong," Kohaku asked.

I look in his eyes and whisper "The baby's coming Kohaku,"

Kohaku's eyes widened.

He turned his head around, eyeing Rin and Kamaji.

They slowly stood up from their seats and rushed over.

"Lady Chihiro are you okay," the priest asked.

_**I'll stand beside you always,  
And give you all my love,  
I could never leave you,  
Even when the times are tough,  
To only you I'll make this promise,  
And know you can always believe,  
That for as long as I live,  
You'll be all I need.**_

"The baby's coming," Kohaku said.

Kohaku used his magic to lift Chihiro so she sat on Kamaji's back.

Kohaku held Chihiro's hand as Kamaji walked out of the place.

The on lookers just watched, bowing as we walked back down the hall.

Once we were outside, Kohaku transformed into his dragon form.

Rin held on to me, as I laid on Kohaku's back.

Zeniba said. "Kohaku, my hut, I'll see you there," she said and just vanished.

Everything was happening so fast. Everyone were staring, all the people were rushing outside. I think at one stage the door was going to split apart.

So here I laid on Kohaku, head resting on Rin's lap.

"Shh, just breath Chihiro," Rin kept on saying.

She held my hand.

I could have swore I heard Rin swear a little bit. I think it was me squeazing her hand so tight.

Anyway, Kohaku took off.

Somehow, between breathing and looking at the lights that shined throughout Abruya.

I felt as though as if, I was dreaming, like the pain was just suddenly gone.

Soon enough, Kohaku landed.

Both Kohaku and Rin, rushed me inside Zeniba's house, and onto the bed.

Rin was ushered out of the room.

Kohaku sliped the crown off my head and he slipped it on nicely onto his crown. Somehow, I think the two crowns were meant to do that. Slip onto each other so that they became one.

He stood there holding my hand. Whispering re assuring things to me.

I felt sorry for him, I think I nearly broke his hand.

It happened so fast, one second I was pushing so hard, the next I laid there, watching Kohaku slowly bring a small little baby towards me.

He gently laid the baby down, in my arms.

"It's a baby boy Chihiro," he whispered, smiling.

I smiled back.

"Congratulations you two," Zeniba said.

"Thanks," I said.

I think she knew it was her cue to get out of the room and let us have some family time.

"Hello Kohiro," Kohaku said.

He looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm your mummy Kohiro, and here's your daddy," I say, looking at Kohaku.

Kohaku smiled, he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I'm proud of you," he said.

After a while of staring at our new born baby.

Zeniba returned into the room.

She said nicely. "I'm sorry King Kohaku Queen Chihiro, I'm going to have to shower him off and get him dressed,"

I nodded. And so did Kohaku.

I passed the baby to Kohaku and he passed Kohiro to Zeniba.

I laid on the bed.

Feeling quite stressed out.

Zeniba took Kohiro out of the room.

Kohaku sat on the edge of the bed.

He chuckled slightly. "I think at one stage, my hand was going to break into little pieces," he said.

I took his hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry," I say.

Kohaku smiled "Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about, I know it hurt, if you were me and I were you, I'd probably do the same thing," he said.

I smiled. "It just hurt so much," I say.

Kohaku chuckled. "wow, the natures of giving birth is just so painful huh, even in the spirit world, it's exactly the same as the human," Kohaku said.

"Really, and how do you know, Dr Kohaku," I say.

Kohaku laughed and then answered. "OH I heard all the complaints about giving birth, from Yubaba,"

I chuckled. "That must have been funny," I say.

Kohaku stared for a moment. "but one thing still strikes me, even though giving birth is so painful and difficult, how come mothers like you, accept it and do it, knowing that it hurts so much," Kohaku asked.

I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Because, we the mothers , only do it for the fathers, who loves us so much and are willing to stand there, holding our hands and letting us squeeze it till it's about to break, because we love them so much, we are willing to go through that pain," I say.

Kohaku smiled, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Kohiro's beautiful Chihiro," he said.

He continued, whilst speaking in my mind. "He's perfect, like his mother,"

I smiled. "No, he's handsome, like his father, jade eyes, features, looks," I say.

"And who's the father," Kohaku asked, with an arch brow.

I chuckled lightly and answered. "Well, he's a really handsome river spirit, he has beautiful jade eyes that always seem to make me feel better, he has a nice soothing voice, he always knows what to say to make me feel all better, I think his name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi,"

Kohaku smiled. "Yea I know that fella, his wife though on the other hand, is so loyal to him, so loving, and I must add, she's unbelievably beautiful with her beautiful long brown hair, her eyes are always so soothing when he looks in her eyes, also her cooking is wonderful, everyday when he comes home from a hard day at work, she's always there waiting for him, with a wonderful meal, also don't forget how she stayed so loyal to him in those 12 years, that she refused not to be with anyone else because she said her heart only belonged to one man, I believe she goes by the name of Chihiro Ogino Nushi," Kohaku said.

I smile, I rested my hand on Kohaku's cheek.

I said "I love you so much, Kohaku thank you for a beautiful baby boy,"

Kohaku shaked his head. "No thank you for giving me chance of being a father," he said.

Zeniba returned into the room.

"He wanted you two," she said slowly passing Kohiro to Kohaku.

Zeniba smiled and walked out of the room.

We were paying so much attention to Kohiro that we didn't realize a shadow that stood at the edge of the room.

Kohiro started crying.

Before we could do anything it vanished.

"What was that," Kohaku asked.

"what ever it was, it scared Kohiro," I said, looking at Kohiro clinging onto Kohaku.

Kohaku soothed Kohiro down.

I just stared at that very same spot.

The day I got married, the day I gave birth, on the one perfect day. To screw things up, there is a shadow maniac spirit that has seen us that Knows about Kohiro.

This is not good.

"This is very bad," I say.

Kohaku rested Kohiro in my arms. He placed and arm around me.

"I'll never let anything harm you or Kohiro," Kohaku said, he too staring at that very same spot.

Kohiro looked petrified. "Kohaku," I say.

Kohaku looked down at Kohiro.

He was shaking with fear.

Kohaku rested a hand on Kohiro. "Hey buddy, it's okay, there is no need to be afraid, mummy and daddy will never let anything happen to you okay," Kohaku said soothingly.

With Kohaku's hand gently resting on Kohiro, his shaking seemed to subside.

Kohaku has a gentle touch, his touch sometimes just makes things all better. Like when I'm crying and he gently wipes the tears away. That little touch, and somehow I feel all better. One look in his eyes and you know everything is going to be fine.

That's Kohaku, the one and only man that I belong to, the only one I can rest my heart with and know that no matter what he will be there to protect me. Knowing that he will always be there to comfort me whenever I need it. Knowing that everyday he will be by my side to hold my hand as we walk into the future.

At this exact moment, things are just wonderful, besides the evil shadow that we saw.

I'm afraid to wonder what will happen in the future.

Time is a wonder sometimes.

One second, it's wonderful.

The next minute, it has all changed.

The future, is a strange mysterious thing that no one can really explain. The future can't be told, but we can read about it in the great books of what should happen, not exactly what happens. The future is a mystery, we can imagine what we want happens in the future, but we can't predict the exact thing. We can only dream and hope it happens. The future is beyond anyone's imagination. The future changes each and every day, it is the things that we do in the past and present that eventually creates what we call the future.

But one thing that I will always know is the past and the present.

Til that day in the future comes, I will continue to enjoy this moment.

I will always remember in the past, in the present and in the future, is my name Chihiro Ogino Nushi and the ones I love and continue to always love forever Kohaku and Kohiro.

"_treasure your name, keep it close to you, never forget it, Chihiro," _

_**The end. **_

_**FINIALLY FINISHED. Took me ages to write this story, so much editing of all the chapters. One of them I actually re wrote it about three times before I posted it up, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Actually I re wrote the last bit for this story…hehehe…**_

_**I was thinking of writing a sequal what do ya think ???? **_

_**Anyway if I you all want me to here's a short preview of what should happen. **_

"please, do not harm Kohiro, take me instead," Kohaku pleaded as he watched the very moment of his son being tortured.

Chihiro laid on the ground in front of him, slightly breathing, her eyes closed.

The wound of theDark Shadow Swordhad slashed her hand slightly, it's evil magic had already started killing her slowly eating her body from the inside.

"Why should I, with you I can do nothing, your magic is just a spec compared to Kohiro, with his life, magic, his soul, I can do anything I want," The Evil Shadow cried.

Kohiro laid inTheEvil Shadow'sboney fingers shaking with fear.

Kohaku looked down at Chihiro and took her hand. With is free hand he removed his crown and gently placed it on Chihiro's head. The two crowns linked on together like one.

He whispered one final time. "I love you Chihiro," before transforming into his dragon form.

With one final glance at Chihiro. He took off.

A silent whisper could be heard in his head. "Kohaku I love you too" It was Chihiro.

Kohaku didn't look back instead flew forward to his destination.

Tears were spilling from Kohaku's eyes the fur on his face was already soaking wet.

He knew that using all his energy and magic, he can destroy the evil Shadow, but with the cost of his life.

Will he give up his whole life, for the sake of Kohiro and Chihiro.

With Evil Shadow gone, the evil magic that is in side Chihiro has no effect.

flying up there in the sky, he looked over at Chihiro and Kohiro, making up his decision.

With his final decision, he flew off.

_**IF you want to know what happens next review and let me know..Then I'll post up the full sequal**_

_**Thanks to: **_

**Jessica - I know everystory always has to hav a happy ending now doesn't it..Anyway I just want to see the characters in Spirited Away hav a happy ending. **

**gurl in shorts/man in bra - I hav to say you hav a funny fanfiction name. I am going to do a sequal..I even did a preview of the sequal at the bottom..but in the mean time..here's their wedding. **

**Shamanbabe - This isn't the sequal..just the finish up of Spirited Away: Returning...The wedding..THere'spreview to the sequal at the bottom though..let me know if u like it..**

**inu0000000000h - I'm not sure if there is enough o' or zero's. anyway, i won't hurt Kohaku, he's too dreamy..lol..enjoy **

****


End file.
